


Cocoon

by verati



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sansa deserves a healthy sex life, Smut, just a smidge of angst, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verati/pseuds/verati
Summary: His hands are giving. And they seem to know her so well. They dig deep into her flesh and Sansa can feel how her body gives way for his touch. His tongue is giving, as well.“Relax. Let yourself enjoy it.” His mouth moves against her. A moan escapes from her lungs. “Let yourself enjoy from the bodies of others. From me.”She does.—•—It’s too early to call it love. Sansa doesn’t love Jon. Not yet. But she can see it happening. Soon.





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene is the only one with Jon/Sansa.

 

 

“Wait,” she stills his hands with her own.  “Don’t.”

“What? Why?”

“I haven’t–I don’t know. I’m just not ready to go all the way.”

He spits out his words onto her exposed skin. “You’re such a fucking tease. I should’ve expected this from the ice queen.”

Angry tears of hurt spill unbidden from her eyes as she watches him dress and leave.

The sound of a closing door has never been louder.

As she brings herself to climax later that night, her mouth opens in a silent cry of ecstasy.

In the end she cries out more than once, until only tears of pleasure mark her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“Mmm. Don’t stop.” Sansa’s breath stops mid-windpipe. “Yes, yes, oh gods.”

His hands are giving. And they seem to know her so well. They dig deep into her flesh and Sansa can feel how her body gives way for his touch. His tongue is giving, as well. Her body can’t seem to forget that it is another, and not Sansa, who is giving such pleasure. She tenses.

“Relax. Let yourself enjoy it.” His tongue swirls against her. A moan escapes from her lungs. “Let yourself enjoy from the bodies of others. From me.”

She does.

 

* * *

 

She is no blushing maid but her cheeks flood with color. Her skin prickles with undisclosed exertion. Sansa hasn’t tried this position before. The silk restraints  around her wrists make her hands impatient to touch her lover. Her muscles are unaccustomed to the tautness. 

When he finally pushes in Sansa has to admit the angle lends itself for a truly sublime burst of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Sansa arches her back. “Keep going.”

With a short laugh he replies. “Don’t worry, I will.”

 

* * *

 

The hand on her ass is intentional. It seeks to take without permission. Sansa lifts her mace spray and points it at the man’s face. The hand retreats in fear and outrage. His smirk also flees and is replaced by unjustified hatred.

“Touch me again and I will make you regret it.”

When she gets home a bubble bath washes the hand’s stain away.

 

* * *

 

Day old mascara crumbles underneath Sansa’s hands. She turns over and sees her bedmate is still asleep. She quickly, and quietly, dresses herself and gathers her things. 

Her head is pounding and breakfast sounds perfect to her grumbling stomach. Sansa orders an Uber to take her to Hot Pie’s.

Once in the car she goes over last night in her mind. The guy had been attractive, certainly. And yet for all his good looks he had been a greedy lover at his best and a self-centered git at his worst.

Although last night had been disappointing, the prospect of breakfast soon enough makes Sansa smile. Who cares about lackluster sex when pancakes are almost within reach?

“We’re here, miss.”

Sansa thanks the driver and walks into the restaurant.

 

* * *

  

The sweat hasn’t dried from their skin but Sansa knows one of them has to make the first move. 

“I’m glad for all of it.”

Sansa tugs the covers over both of them. Seems like they both want to take it in for just a while longer.

“For all of it. I’m glad I got to call you mine, Sansa Stark. Even if it wasn’t forever like I had hoped.”

This is their goodbye. Sansa lays her hand over his chest to feel his heart beat. They had liked, even loved, each other. But they were too different. Or maybe too alike, Sansa still hasn’t decided. In the end what matters is accepting that not all relationships, however loving, are meant to last.

“I’m glad for all of it, too.” Sansa squeezes his hand when it cones to rest above hers. “I’m glad I met you.”

When they part, they part with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. 

 

* * *

 

His fingers are full of wanderlust and so are hers. She feels the pad of his thumb trace her outline. Sansa closes her eyes and basks in the feeling. Meanwhile, her own fingers concentrate on the ridges and valleys that she has yet to explore. 

“That feels..” he prefers to shudder in response to her touch than to finish his sentence. 

She drags her fingernail over his chest, grazing his nipple as she continues her exploration. “Good?”

His mouth descends on hers. There is no thread between their skin as he shows her how good she makes him feel. 

He lifts her leg over his hip. Sansa adjusts herself while nipping and kissing her way along his neck. His skin there is soft and she finds that she likes the taste of him. 

Sansa inhales sharply when she feels him drag across her folds.

“Sansa...” he exhales her name. Sansa feels his breath cool the skin by her ear.

She takes him in hand and guides him into her. She breathes in his name at the feel of him, “ _Jon_.”

Her hands scramble for purchase on damp skin. The feeling is not new or unknown. She has known lovers, drunk regrets, boyfriends, one-night stands. No, she is not unknowing. And because of that she knows how good this is. How good Jon is making her feel.

It’s their first time together. At first they stumble and clash with breathy laughter. Their rhythm is unrelenting but affectionate. Jon rotates his hips in time with Sansa’s. Her dark haired northerner curses when she digs her nails into his shoulders. His accent is thicker as he growls out tender, wicked things that make her clench around him. 

She doesn’t love Jon. Not yet, anyways. What they have is fairly new. More than a month but less than a changing of the seasons. Still, she can see how easy it would be. And she believes love is not so faraway in that moment. 

Their foreheads meet and their noses touch; their bodies create a cocoon of heat and sounds and movement. 

This is beautiful. Jon is beautiful. And the way he holds her makes her feel beautiful as well. 

Love is not so faraway. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They end up falling in love soon after, and get married after a little over a year and a half of dating :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
